Parpatra Ogrion
Parpatra "Green Leaf" Ogrion '(パルパトラ・グリーンリーフ・オグリオン) was a veteran worker and the leader of Dragon Hunt. He and his group volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious Large Tomb. Appearance Parpatra was an old man who uses a spear made from the tusk of a green dragon he and his fellows have slain. Personality Usually, Parpatra behaves like a good-tempered senior, however, his true nature was quite discreet. He would rather take damage than take unknown risks, to keep him and his comrades safe. Background A long time ago, Parpatra was an orichalcum ranked adventurer. He came into conflict with the adventurer's guild master of that time and had smashed him in the face, leading him to become a worker instead. During his long career as a worker, Parpatra earned a great deal of money, allowing him to purchase equipment better than that of most adamantite ranked adventurers. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc During the meetup between worker groups, he considers a warrior as Erya Uzruth to be dangerous. When the workers discuss about potent warriors from the surrounding countries, he expresses his surprise for not knowing who Brain Unglaus was until his companions informed him about it. While so, Parpatra requests a sparring match with Momon of Darkness which the latter accepts. In the end, he has chosen to forfeit the match after realizing how powerless his attacks are against the adventurer.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web'' After the exploration of the affiliated tombs was finished, Parpatra volunteered to scout the surface one more time and hold onto the items they found there. His real intention was to use the other groups like canaries in a coal mine, yet the Pleiades appeared and made him and his group fight against eight Nazarick Old Guarders. Though he fought against three Nazarick Old Guarders on his own, the other members were each killed one by one, and eventually, he too was slain.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb Abilities and Powers In his prime, he was an orichalcum rank adventurer. Though he became weaker with age, Parpatra is still a veteran warrior. He is famous for developing new, effective martial arts. Currently, he is still equal to a mythril rank adventurer. * '''Dragon Fang Thrust: A consecutive two-hit piercing attack with the spear bending as if like that of the tooth of a dragon * Gale Acceleration: It increases one's own speed. * Piercing Dragon Tusk (竜牙穿): Double piercing attack with elemental type damage. Developed from a martial arts, "Piercing Strike (穿撃)." As it is useful in both offense and defense, many warriors learned this martial art. ** Piercing Blue Dragon Tusk: Add lightning-type damage. ** Piercing White Dragon Tusk: Add ice-type damage. Relationships Dragon Hunt Parpatra is the leader of Dragon Hunt. His teammates trusted in his decisions because he had never lost a single comrade. Even so, they still had some lingering regrets when Parpatra volunteered to scout the surface of the tomb one more time because they thought that they might be missing out an opportunity to search rare loot in the tomb. Momon Parpatra and Momon sparred with each other, testing their abilities. Despite the fact that Momon never attacked and only dodged the duel still impressed Parpatra enough to recognize Momon as one worthy of being an adamantite ranked. Hekkeran Termite Parpatra seemed to be on friendly terms with the fellow worker. Gringham Parpatra seemed to be on friendly terms with the fellow worker. Erya Uzruth Parpatra was not fond of Erya's attitude but accepted that he had the skills to back up his mouth. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Parpatra's epithet is called the Impregnable and his age is in his mid-20s. Quotes * (To both Hekkeran and Gringham): "From what this old man knows so far, the strongest amongst all would be the Dragon Lords from the Republic. Those aren't something that humans can go up against." * (To both Hekkeran and Gringham): "In that regard, it's a bit different in each city depending on the Guildmaster who's in charge. Back when this old man was still an adventurer, the Guildmaster that was in charge of my city was the absolute worst. I ended up punching him straight in the face. Hya hya hya! I've been a worker ever since that incident." * (To Momon): "Magnificent. I give up, I resign. Forget about winning, this old man can't even put a scratch on your armor." * (To Momon): "No need to apologize, but to be honest I am quite sad about it. Also, you don't need to be so modest with your words. What we old timers respect is strength and not who has lived longer. To be treated with so much respect by someone as overwhelmingly strong as you just doesn't make me feel good." * (To Hekkeran about Momon): "Very strong. No, that should be as expected due to being adamantite ranked. However, I never imagined to what extent that was. The moment we clashed, I got the feeling that no matter how I attack, I would never be able to hit him." * (To Himself): "Even during my prime I was unable to reach that level, so that is the adamantite rank huh...too distant to ever reach." * (To Yuri Alpha upon seeing Nazarick Old Guarders): "—This is the tomb's ultimate strength, right? Do you really think you can stop us just with this?" References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Parpatra Ogrion Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Martial Art Users Category:Adventurers Category:Workers Category:Dragon Hunt Category:Baharuth Empire